Peter's Journey/Issue 33
Three weeks after the group left the Church they have settled back into Anna’s house, where they were staying when the outbreak started. Inside the main living room there is the dining table, on that table there is a map of the area, houses are shown on this map, as well as the different roads, they have marked off a few areas where there are too many walkers, and some houses have been circled where they have already scavenged from. Now Peter, Sarah, Jess, Jamie and Shannon are on a hunt for more food, they have taken most of Knockdarragh, and have now moved on to the next street which isn’t far from them. Peter is taking the lead, he has with him an empty bag, as does everyone else – his bow and arrows, his Magnum, his machete, beside him is Jess, she has with her, her fire poker stick and her Beretta, Shannon and Jamie are close behind them, Shannon has with her, her axe and her Glock-17, Jamie has his machete and a Bersa Thunder, behind them is Sarah, she has with her, a machete and a Glcok-19. As they got to the next street they saw about twelve walkers roaming the area “do we take ‘em all out?” asked Sarah “no, we just take out the ones that get in our way” replied Peter, just then he aimed his bow at the closest walker that wasn’t looking at them, he let the arrow go and it hit the walker in the back of his head, as the walker hit the ground Peter went over to it and removed the arrow, as he did this the rest of the group moved into the first house. “okay, so Jess and I’ll take the back door, Jamie and Sarah you’re on front door, Shannon you’re lookout” said Peter, just then they all left for their area of breach, Shannon ran towards the bushes so that she could get a clear lookout to the street, Peter and Jess ran to the back garden, there they went over to the back door, Peter nodded at Jess and she opened the door, Peter had his bow aimed at the door encase a walker was there, but the room was clear, so they preceded into the kitchen, Jess looked inside the cupboards and saw empty cans of food on the counter, she looked in them just encase there was food, but there wasn’t, so they went towards the backdoor again and walked outside, then they went into the garage to see if there was any food in the freezer, when they got there they opened it to find it empty, “dam” whispered Peter, just then a gunshot was heard from outside “what the hell?” said a stunned Peter. Just then Jess, Peter, Sarah and Jamie arrived at the front of the house, there they saw the walkers starting to hear the faint gunshots, “shit” said Peter, just then he drew his Magnum and started to shoot some of the walkers that where coming towards them “let’s move” shouted Peter, just then they ran out into the middle of the street, they looked up towards the gunshots and saw a man running from a group of about twenty walkers, he had a baseball bat with him, “what’d we do?” asked Jess “help him” replied Peter, just then he reloaded his gun and started to shoot the walkers, just as he did so the man turned around to see Peter and the others, so he began to sprint even faster, but as he did so he tripped up “god dam-it” said Jamie, so Peter and the others started to run towards him, as they got nearer the man got back up and picked up his Mossberg 590 and shoot again at the walkers “dam-it” he said as he ran out of ammo, but Peter and the others kept on shooting. Soon all of the walkers where dead “you got a name?” asked Peter as he came over to the group “yeah, and thanks” he said out of breath “Gary Bridge's, yours?” asked Garry “Peter, now you better come with us, those gunshots will attract more walkers” said Peter, just then they began to run down the hill back to Knockdarragh. As the group are running down the street they arrive at Anna’s house” this where you guys are staying?” asked Garry “yeah, now you’re more than welcome to stay, but we’re going to have to take away your weapons, search you all over, just for precaution” replied Peter “sure, and I’ve ran outta ammo for this” said Garry as he lifted up his Mossberg “we’ll sort that out for you” added Peter as he took it off him, Jess also took his bat off him “thanks” replied Jess, just then Scott opened the door, they all walked inside “who’s the new guy?” asked Jack “found him running from the walkers, popping off rounds like no tomorrow” replied Jamie “nearly got us all killed if you ask me” said Shannon, “hey, leave him be, he was in a tight situation, we all know what that’s like, and he’s Garry, Gary Bridge's” replied Peter “you wouldn’t have drink or some food?” asked Garry “meal times are in an hour’s time, that’s for lunch well” said Scott “give ‘im a drink, we could all do with one” said Peter as he poured out six glasses of water “it’s all we’ve got to spare at this moment” said Peter as he handed Garry a drink of water. The group all sit around the living room, with the big table moved to one side of the room. “so what’s your story?” asked Scott “well I’ve been on my own for most of the outbreak, then before Christmas time I meet up with a new group of people, there’s six of us left, we did have seven, but she died, got bitten by bitters...or walkers as you people call them” said Garry “there’s more of you?” asked Jack “yeah, we’ve been held up in an apartment block, a few miles up the hill, I was on a supply run, then one of them things nearly got me, so I shot it didn’t I? But then that attracted more of them, didn’t it? So I ran, kept shooting a few as I went down the hill, then you lot turned up, saved me” replied Garry “these other people, you got food?” asked Peter “oh you’ve got no idea” said Garry “look, you’re more than welcome to stay here, but I’m sure you’ll be wanting to get back to your group, yeah?” asked Scott “oh, yeah, I do need to be gettin’ back soon, before it gets dark” replied Garry “I’m sorry, it’s too dangerous for you to go out at this moment, I’ll take you there in the car” said Peter, “thanks” replied Garry “I’ll go as well” said Jess, Scott also nodded at Peter, indicating that he was going as well, “ca...can I have my stuff back?” ask Garry “sure, and we’ve given you ammo, here, take this as well” said Peter as he handed Garry a box of thirty rounds for his Mossberg “cheers” replied Garry “yeah, we don’t use shotguns anymore, just our pistols and melee weapons” replied Jack “are we going or what?” asked Garry “yeah, give us a minute” said Peter, “we’ll get our stuff” added Jess. Soon Peter had his bow and arrow ready and his Magnum .357 in his holster, he also had a Beretta in his bag, as well as his machete, Jess had her Beretta and a Glock-17 and her fire poker, Scott had his Bersa Thunder and an extra Beretta and his axe and Garry had his Mossberg and his baseball bat, they said goodbye and walked out of the house, they then got into the Lexis and Peter drove and they left the house. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues